Out Of Reach, Part Two: Story Of A Heart
by Takato Lover16
Summary: *Sequel* Takato thought that life was finally becoming good for him, but apparently not. Will he ever find true happiness, or will he remain lonely forever?
1. Torn

Please don't kill me if this isn't very good.

This idea came as I wrote it, my original idea for this chapter will become chapter 3, or something.

Well, I'm back again, anyone miss me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach, Part Two: Story Of A Heart: Chapter 1- Torn

Takato felt like thousands of needles had penetrated his body, he dejectedly dragged himself away from Henry's front door. Not looking back. Not Once. Icy tears continued to fall; the brunette had to just get away from the sorrow. Takato's walk transformed into a desperate sprint, he ran as quickly as he could, feeling his feet burn onto the wet concrete beneath him. Streetlights, houses, cars and trees were all a blur to the running boy, his tears distorted his vision and he was only just maintaining his balance on the muddy pavement.

Takato wasn't fully aware of where he was, or why he was running away from the boy he loved. He only knew that he had to run. He had to run to find something, anything. Powerless legs slip on the devilish curb, Takato tries to cry out, but not a whimper departs his lips. The boy's feeble knees destructively crash into the concrete; the material of his trousers ripped apart by the impact, exposing his bare skin to the rest of the damage.

Dirt riddled within the hard surface scratched away at the skin, leaving bleeding wounds crying for attention. A sharp pain struck Takato's ankle and he screamed uncontrollably. The pain was unbearable. Lifting his also bleeding hands close to his face, the brunette noticed just how badly he had hurt himself, causing him to shake violently. Takato lay flat on his back, shakily taking his phone out of his pocket. The brunette dialled his mother's phone number, his vision still blurred.

"Hello" A familiar voice spoke, etched with sleep and confusion. "Hi Mum, it's me" Takato choked out, he felt ashamed that he had called his mother. "Takato, where are you" His mother spoke urgently, frantically awaiting her son's answer. "I'm near the park. I...I've hurt myself" Takato said, breaking out into never ending sobs. "I'm coming to get you, don't worry, hunny" The brunette hung up, crying into his hands, mixing the blood and tears together. "Why am I so stupid" Takato screamed into the night, hitting the floor with all the strength he could muster. Though it wasn't a hard punch, the brunette still felt more pain engulf his body.

Slow minutes past before a loud engine broke through the silence of the night. The engine stopped and quick footsteps could be heard approaching the wounded boy. "Oh, God" A woman's voice spoke quietly, full of distress and alarm. There, Takato lay, not moving. Crying erupted as the mother rushed to her son's side, falling to her knees over the unmoving figure. "Takato, please say something" She spoke worriedly, when no response was heard, she repeated her question, screaming to her son. "Takato"

Takato whimpered slightly and partially opened his crimson gems. "Oh, thank god" The woman spoke, still crying. She hugged her son's body close, not wanting to ever let go. "Mum...I'm sorry I woke you up" Takato weakly spoke. Wrapping his arms around the woman, he started sobbing once more. "Oh, Takato" The mother, still in the hug, carefully lifted the brunette up and walked toward the car. Once the pair were in the car, the woman noticed how Takato was hurt; she placed in him the passenger seat and put his seat belt on for him.

"I hate seeing you hurt, Takato. And it just kills me to think that I can't make it all better for you right away. Even if it does heal, it'll probably scar-"The woman guiltily started, but Takato quickly interrupted. "I love you Mum. And without you, I don't think I'd heal at all, so, thank you for being here for me" The brunette admitted honestly, hugging his mother closely. "I love you too, Takato" Once the engine was started, it wasn't long before the house was in view. The journey was passed in a quite comfortable silence, though Takato was trying not to look sad in front of his mother.

Once the small family were indoors, Takato realised that he wasn't very badly injured at all; he only had a few grazes on his hands and knees, though his ankle was still hurting. His mother noticed his limp and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright" The woman quite stupidly asked, moving to stand in front of her son. "Yes, I'm fine" Takato pretended, he tried to walk away but fell down into his mother's awaiting arms. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine" The brunette tried to smile up at his mother's giggling face, but still felt pain within his heart, from before.

"Come on, I'll run you a bath" The woman held Takato's hand softly but firmly and lead him to the family bathroom. The bathroom was pearl white. Tiles spread across one particular wall, but for no particular reason. The light flickered on, revealing dozens of shampoos and soaps dispersed across the room, all trying to remain hidden. Takato felt his cheeks heat up; he hated it when his mother was a bit too motherly, well, he loved it, but that didn't stop him from feeling flustered. His mother didn't even consider that her son might feel embarrassed or uncomfortable by her; the nostalgia was the one thing that blinded her, it was also the one thing that kept Takato wanting his motherly mother, for all eternity.

A soft hand reached for the hot tap and slowly turned it, causing warm water to calmly rush out and hit the empty bath. "I'm sorry, Mum" Takato started, his mother looked confused, turning so that she was now facing the brunette. Takato took a deep sigh before telling his mother about everything that had happened in the night, before she found him. Well, except for some certain things that he had said to Henry. Takato looked to the ground in shame; the bath was nearly full by now, this fact not being acknowledged by anyone in the room.

"But, no matter what I've said before, even the things I've just said...It was just a little crush, nothing more, nothing less. I don't love him. Really, I didn't even know him; I only knew him for a few weeks. When I look back on it now, even though it was a few hours ago, I'm sort of glad that he told me early" Takato admitted, his mother watched him explain, quite impressed with her son's maturity. In Takato's mind, however, Henry remained; the brunette couldn't seem to extinguish these thoughts. "As long as you're happy, Takato; that's all that matters" the woman laughed lightly, hugging her son.

"You'll find some pyjamas in your room, on your bed. I'm going to bed now, are you going to be alright" The woman spoke, once again letting the motherly creature inside of her take over. "Yes, I'll be fine" Takato spoke seriously, watching his mother stand from the bath, turning the hot tap anticlockwise. "Are you sure" The mother spoke, purposefully patronising in her tone; she folded her arms playfully around her chest. "Yes" Takato groaned jokingly, mimicking his mother's actions perfectly, though not quite realising it.

Takato quietly shut the door after his mother and started to get undressed. Once the brunette was undressed, he slowly lowered himself into the warm bath. He didn't know how she did it exactly, even this time when she wasn't even watching the bath, she always gets it the exact right temperature. Feeling little sparks of pain emitting from his fresh wounds, but mostly from his ankle, Takato sunk as deeply as he could into the strangely refreshing water.

Suddenly, the brunette felt an aching coming from his chest. 'Ow! If this is heartache, it's pretty late. This pain could have happened, when I could've done something about it' Takato thought to himself while tightly holding his chest, he mentally cursed his heart for not forgetting Henry. "He does not like you. You do not like him" Takato repeated this to himself like a prayer, he hadn't expected it to work, but the aching ended as swiftly as it had appeared.

Bu now, what was it that remained? Hurt had mutated into sadness. "Henry...Doesn't love me" Takato started sobbing, instantly recognising the now familiar nothingness in front of him. 'The only person I have ever loved doesn't love me back' the brunette thought, not able to create the words with his dry mouth. Takato brought his knees up to his chest. His world had suddenly crashed down around him, and he hadn't even noticed. In fact, he pretended that it never happened. But now, his ignorance has caused him to look at his now, destroyed heart.

That is the end of the first chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Also, I'm sorry is anyone is confused, in any way, by this story. Even I'm struggling to know what's going on, lol

Anyway...

As always, please, R&R.

See you all next chapter.

xxxxxx


	2. Chasing Waterfalls

Another chapter finally finished.

The original idea for this chapter, which I've had for about 3 months, suddenly changed when I was on a random bus, lol.

So, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please, R&R

Out Of Reach: Chapter 2- Chasing Waterfalls

"Good morning, Takato. Did you sleep well" Takato's mother asked him as he entered the morning kitchen. "Yes, great" The boy lied while brightly smiling toward the woman. The brunette's mother started fixing her hair in place with numerous hair clips; the bright window beside her gave her usually brown hair a blonde shine. If the window didn't exist, however, her hair would be the exact same colour as her son's. "So, what have you got planned for today" The boy frowned as he thought about nothing; he had nothing planned for the next fortnight, not to mention today.

'I hate it how she acts so casual. Can't she see that i just want to talk about Henry?' Takato thought sadly to himself, looking toward the floor. "Nothing, absolutely nothing" Mrs. Matsuki was quite shocked to see where her son's gaze had landed; Takato looking at the floor always meant that he was feeling sad. "Takato, what's wrong" The woman asked, walking closer to the boy, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine" The brunette stated matter-of-factly, he was still averting his mother's gaze at all costs.

Every last molecule which made up the floor noticed the tiredness Takato's eyes contained and the headache that screamed like a banshee. Finally noticing these particular things, the woman looked worried but worry was soon replaced with frustration. "You haven't been to sleep, have you" She asked accusingly, her voice was full of disappointment. "I, I-"Takato stuttered but quickly finished his sentence with a quiet nod. "Look, Takato, you probably don't want to hear this, but don't endlessly chase waterfalls" Takato's face filled with confusion, he was about to speak but his mother continued.

"Stop thinking about...Him. If you chase him, sooner or later, you'll fall. I know that you're stubborn, so you probably won't follow my advice. I know you think that you love him-"Takato squeezed his hand which hung behind his back into a fist, he frustratadely growled and looked into his mother's eyes. "I've already told you, I don't love him. I don't even like him. Oh, and the ride was worth the fall" Takato's screamed words exploded into the room; his mother had never seen him shout like that, it scared her.

"You're just contradicting yourself, Takato. Calm down" The woman ordered, standing sternly while removing her hand from his shoulder. "Shut up" Takato screamed once more but this time louder, he was backing away from his mother when he felt the hard wall behind him. "I'm sorry, Takato" His mother said softly, slowly advancing toward her son. The brunette felt electric tears fill his eyes and he hung his head, staring at the wooden floor. "I'm sorry. It's my entire fault" Takato admitted, tears jumping from his eyes, landing on the ground below.

"Oh, Takato" The woman said, wrapping her arms tightly around her son, though he didn't hug her back. "I don't deserve you" The brunette sadly spoke, his words slightly muffled from his face being in his mother's chest. "Yes you do. Don't you ever think that again" His mother ordered, pulling slightly out of the hug. "I love you, mum" The brunette said honestly, and then he warmly embraced her. "I love you too, hunny"

In the mid afternoon of the same day, Takato's mother had asked him to take a trip to the shop, to get some ingredients for a cake she wanted to make. He had agreed and was now standing in one of the, to him, foreign isles of the convenience store. After moments of pondering, and alot of second glances at the neatly written shopping list which his mother had made for him, Takato had finally gathered all of the necessary items. The brunette shyly walked toward the counter and paid for his goods, he casually placed them in his backpack and quickly put his bag on his small shoulders.

By the time Takato had exited the shop, the sky's colour had transformed into a deep orange. Though evening had cast itself across the area, eager shoppers were still hunting for bargains in nearby shop windows, like packs of ignorant wolves hunting for prey. Slowly, the short boy riddled himself in and out of the seemingly endless crowds, trying his best not to get knocked down. Suddenly, time stood still. The brunette caught a minute glimpse of orange uniquely mixed with silver. Then, it disappeared.

As if hypnotised, or in some strange trance, Takato stood there, heart racing. Tints of crimson stare forward, not daring to blink. Not once. 'It must have been him. It must have. It just must have' Takato's frozen mind repeated, unable to stop. Though Takato's feet were embedded into the ground and he was unable to move, the rest of the world seemed to continue nonchalantly, not even acknowledging the boy's presence. 'I can't find him. He doesn't like me' the brunette was trying to resist, feeling thankful that his legs still felt numb.

Images of the time he's spent with Henry, flood Takato's mind aggressively. The brunette held his head tightly and felt his legs instantly come alive; Takato sprinted toward where he saw the boy. Rudely pushing past people, Takato ran, fully aware that his ignorant behaviour would be frowned upon by everyone he knew, himself included. 'No one likes me when I'm nice and polite, anyway' bitter thoughts invaded the brunette's mind, almost taking over.

Minutes of sprinting past, Takato stopped on the corner of the high street, he felt people occasionally push past him. "Henry, where are you" The tired boy felt his back hit a nearby shop window. He slid all the way down to the ground, until he could feel the disdainfully muddy pavement beneath him. 'Did he see me? Or, wasn't it him at all?' Takato started sobbing into his hands, not caring that he had finally caught the attention of one or two random shoppers. 'Even if it was him and I did find him, what would I have said? He doesn't like me. I'm so stupid' Takato squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his fists.

'I had to tell him how I felt. I know that I wasn't even sure of my own feeling at the time, but I am now. I was swept away and lost in his love, what else could I have done? I just had to tell him how I felt, and now I've lost it. If I could, I would sacrifice every single day I had with him as my friend, for one with him as my lover. I really, really would. I do love him and I hate myself for denying that fact, even for a second. I just, don't know what to do' Takato miserably thought, he had calmed down; his crying reduced to quiet sniffles. His hands weakly dropped.

With a slight groan, the young boy slowly picked himself up off the ground. He wasn't quite sure of where he was going, but his legs carried him to an undecided destination. The sky was turning darker as each second rolled slowly by, daring the moon to magically appear, before the countless stars appeared before it. Takato carried on walking; he saw uncomfortably familiar trees scatter around his chosen path, the same he has seen many times on his way to Henry's nearby house. 'Henry's house' was all Takato's mind could focus on.

Just as the brunette had correctly anticipated, he now stood in front of a front door- Henry's front door. Takato's heart felt tangled in unimaginable ways in his chest, he began suddenly shaking, unsure of what to do, or what to say. All was quiet. Not even a carefully gentle breeze dared to break through the space which held no noise. A loud ringing sounded from within Takato's pocket, followed by irritating vibrations. The brunette quickly struggled to take his phone out of his pocket and press the 'answer' button.

"Takato, where are you? Are you alright?" The over-protective voice of the young boy's mother could be heard through the phone's speakers. "Erm... I'm fine" Takato spoke, not sure if he was being honest or not, not really caring how it sounded when he said it. "Where are you? You've been gone over an hour" The woman repeated, Takato was trying desperately to think up a legitimate sounding lie, but his mind went blank.

"Takato" The mother repeated. Takato froze on the spot, staring at the over-powering door. Just then, the door swung cautiously open. "Takato, answer me"

"Henry?"

That is the end of the chapter.

If anyone does actually review this chapter, (wishful thinking, lol), could you please tell me what I've done good, and what I've done bad, please?

I've just put 'please' twice, lol.

Anyway, please, R&R

See you all next chapter.

Thanks for reading.

xxxxxx


	3. Can't Go A Day Without Loving You

Hi! I'm back again!

I've been really stuck on how to continue this.

I think that I have actually done what I hate people doing myself, but I'm not sure.

Anyway...Sorry about the very short length; the next chap will be much longer.

Please, R&R.

Out Of Reach P.2: Chapter 3- Can't Go A Day Without Loving You

Cutting through the air, the phone which held a long forgotten voice crashed to the ground. Various important parts were ripped apart by the sudden contact with hard concrete. One particularly high-pitched gasp escaped Takato Matsuki; he collapsed to the ground, frantically attempting to scavenge at least some parts of his destroyed phone. Trying desperately to fight the overwhelming urge to help the brunette, Henry stood frozen, his face held the very definition of concern. Crimson eyes meet a familiar tanned arm and immediately jump in the opposite direction.

Takato started shaking and fell back, the palms of his hands soon making contact with the rough ground beneath him. A frightful look spread across the brunette's features, he stared down at the concrete, feeling millions of eyes staring at him. Random parts of the broken phone scattered themselves around the young boy; he finally looked up to meet Henry's gaze, not even daring to blink. An unpredictable silence carved from steel moulded itself around the area. Even after minutes had passed, it still remained; Unbreakable nothingness.

"...I've been asking myself the same question, over and over" Henry began speaking, standing entirely still. Crimson eyes were still fixed with silver ones. "How am I...Going to live without you" Henry felt painfully itchy tears fill his eyes, he dragged his eyes toward the ground. "I figured that, even if we did say goodbye, the clock would still turn and day would still transform into night. It's just that...Even if the days continued the same, even if I ruled the world, none of it would mean anything. It would mean nothing...If I wasn't with you"

Henry looked as if he had finished, but soon continued. "I've lied to, Takato. I'm sorry, before Kazu left; he rang me telling me everything. Though I don't really know him, I promised him that I'd admit my feelings to you. That night...I really tried, Takato. But, I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I know that you only did what you did with Kazu, because he's your best friend, I'm sorry for lying to you" Henry's tears were now freely falling, ignoring all shame and embarrassment.

Takato quickly stood up, choosing to ignore the pain from his scratched palms. "Henry, I didn't get any sleep last night; I was too busy thinking of some way to tell you that I really liked you, even though I thought you hated me" The brunette started to slowly advance toward Henry. "I really do...My life just doesn't work without you" Takato spoke to the boy who was now only a few inches away from him. "Takato" Henry's voice quietly whispered, though his sobs made it louder than intended.

Fragile fingers carefully graced Henry's back as the brunette pulled him into an indescribable embrace. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew that I had to have you in my heart; you are the greatest person in my life" Henry seriously spoke, feeling at last content with the words he had finally spoken. Disbelieving reflections of light glimmered in the sparkling waters trapped within the brunette's crimson jewels; his ecstatic thoughts were only fully convinced when Henry's hand was run softly through the shorter boy's chocolate-brown hair.

"I know this'll probably sound crazy...But, I think I might love you" Takato spoke quickly, blushing wildly and hiding his face as he said this. Henry's body stiffened, but then relaxed once more; he took the brunette's hands in his own and started to speak. "Takato Matsuki...Wait, you're freezing. Let's get inside" Henry pulled himself out of the warm hug and headed for the still open door behind him, Takato sadly looked toward the floor. Seeing the tanned-boy walk inside the house, Takato soon followed, though the darkness of the house scared him slightly.

Once inside, Takato couldn't see a thing; not even the lights from outside dared to light the room in even the slightest of areas. "Henry" The brunette called, when no response was immediately heard, he called again, this time louder. A figure emerged from behind the open door and crept closer toward Takato. "I love you too" Henry's sweet voice admitted deeply inside the brunette's ear. Though Takato had been waiting for those certain words to be said for what seemed like eternity, the shock of the sudden voice made him jump and scream.

Henry giggled to himself, carefully grabbing hold of both of the brunette's shoulders and turning him around. "You scream like a girl, you know that?" Henry seemingly rhetorically asked, but was soon faced with Takato's famous pout, soon followed by Takato's famous arms crossed stance. A genuinely apologetic Henry ruffled the brunette's hair and sweetly apologized. "I was only kidding, I'm sorry"

Takato's feet tip-toed as high as they could so that he could wrap his arms softly around Henry's neck. "That's okay. But, do I really scream like a girl?" Full of curiosity, Takato asked this, seeming genuinely interested of the real answer. "No, of course not...Just a very young boy" Henry giggled once more. The brunette seemed to contemplate whether or not to pout again, but then decided to probably just agree with his new found love.

"Okay. A very young boy, it is"

Wow!

That is so not how I wanted that to go.

If I have completely destroyed the atmosphere, or done something else really not good, please tell me. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed reading.

Sorry about the really short length.

Please, R&R.

The next chapter will be up quite soon.

TTFN

;)

:D

XD


	4. The Minute Between Time and Sky

**Woah! I'm actually back and writing this story again! It seems like a year since I've written anything for this – well, it has been a year, so… :P **

**Anyway, I'm back with a vengeance, and will be updating very frequently – the thing I always loved about this story was how easy it was to write and think of ideas for, and that hasn't wavered. **

**I will be continuing in Takato's POV – an idea which I was going to follow originally, for plot reasons, etc… **

**I'm just hoping anybody who was reading before hasn't died of old age! :P **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! :'):')**

**Please R&R. **

Chapter 4 - 

The Minute Between Time and Sky

You lay there, exactly benign, forcing tired eyes open, and I drain the last of the lemonade; it's getting bright outside, already 5am.Yet tiredness desserts me_, _fixed on losing track of time and wishing for a second longer night.

"It's truly hard, but I'll be leaving tomorrow – and not just for six months" You'd said, around 22:00pm.

Already feeling centimetres spread to miles, I lie beside and embrace you; palms shelled around roughly exposed belly button, arms touching spine, chest along shoulders, face imprinted soft, kohl hair; heart-to-heart; miles to centimetres;

Centimetres to miles.

"I'm not going to ask you not to go; just make this promise: if you ever feel you haven't made the right choice, or one day, come to miss 'us', promise me, you'll remember all we've ever done, seen and felt, and call me, whichever time you're at, whichever weather is about, just call my name, and whether nearer or further, I'll make my way to you – promise me you'll do this" 22:04pm – after the wind, the rain, and all that cold lain slain.

"Here – to remember me by" I'd handed you my goggles.

"You're afraid I'll forget you?" Disappointed, you had given a frown.

"No – I just think it'll help me feel closer to you" Honestly spoken, I'd felt silly with the answer.

"Are you asleep?" You suddenly ask, turning completely around.

Wide eyes, just staring, I nodded, as if the movement was really needed.

"You're awfully quiet, Takato" I apologise right away.

"What're you thinking about?" Should I just go ahead and say it?

Mysterious cracks of the moon spiralling down onto our sheets, drowning us in white light, before evacuating – all within a loop second. Attempting to confirm my suspicions, I held tanned cheek with a gentle touch and neared lips close to their target.

Henry rolled onto his back, leaving me correct in my thoughts – floating awkwardly, nonetheless.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I spoke without hesitation – a little frustrated.

He just kept still, closed eyes, spreading hand found my own, and squeezed it with something unknown to me; each indented line seemed to beg a blackening of my own sight, and then came to life within the blackness.

"At my old school, my first crush; he knew I liked him – it was obvious, after all. One day, after school had finished, on the soccer field, he came to me, confessing some true love for me; he pushed our mouths together – I thought it all a fairytale come true" Pang of jealously in my heart.

"Then, he smacked me in the face, and said for someone who apparently had a crush on him, the way I kissed him made him want to puke; he continued to terrorise me from that day on, before my mum started to notice, and got me to leave the school and come here" I felt terrible.

Colour and form reunited around me, and you came back to my eyes; laying there, eyes closed, still, until, at least, I held you like you were an indestructible comet. Onyx coming to, I looked right at you, neared, and just stroked a little wall of hair away.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I was being selfish – I don't mind if you never want to kiss me; I'll understand"

Eyes watering through painful reminiscence, or from what I'd only just disclosed, Henry contradicted his tears with a smile, and without a lean up, grabbed around my neck, and yanked me soothingly down, heads bashing together in the rush.

"Thank you, Takato"

Just having you here is better than any joining together of lips.

05:06am:

You're asleep, sunlight filtered through clouds only adds to your beauty; slowly bouncing onto resting rises and drops of duvet covering. Despite heart's wishes, I sneak out from between your fingers and pressed hard against waist, and take perch at a wooden desk, decorated with stray, half-naked pens and soldier like pencils stood at attention.

Blank sheet of paper, drying pen, branded paper.

"The sky looks so beautiful tonight" Entwined on the roof, just not caring of anything; 21:59pm.

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you very much for reading! :') **

**Sorry for it being so short, but at least it proves I'm still alive and kicking! :P**

**Feedback would be lovely! :')**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**


	5. We All Lived Bitter Sweetly Ever After

**Since I began writing this, or any story for that matter, I've wished for one in which I had a good lot of chapters behind me, so that when I did a really emotionally empowered part, it'd really have a good effect – and I've finally gotten my chance. **

**I'm really quite proud of this chapter. **

**Feedback would be lovely. :') **

Chapter 5 

And They All Lived Bitter Sweetly Ever After

Slow rain drip dropped down the sidewalk aisles, halting the way, though staying tearfully near; wind tempting the trees intervention, too, hanging low above below clouds and disintegrating moonlight; two young men, close, yet far again.

"Remember when we were at that stream, splashing each other?" There was genuine laughter through raising waterline; smiling through the bitter sweetness.

"Yeah, and you wore a pair of my trunks, though they were way too small for you" A blush, then more laughter, and stepping from foot to foot.

"Then can you believe that time we went to the cinema, the only time we've ever been together and the screen breaks down" More laughing until we almost cried.

"You gave me a piggyback that night, all the way home; you didn't have to do that, you know?" We were smiling, then, a serious, rhetorical question.

"I love you"

Henry, raindrops staining his hair, spoke and allowed arms to encircle me.

"You want me to go, don't you?" Feeling my body tense with the touch, I nodded through the surroundings of him.

"We both know you have to – there's no way around it"

Kohl glistening in the night, looking lowly to my crimson, I felt the stinging climax, and an ocean of sorrows abandoned down my cheeks, and onto the uneven, crumbly pavement; through all the masks of laughter – pretending we were on just any other night; any other night than this.

"Though I'm leaving, nothing's going to change – I promise" I just allowed myself to collapse completely into his chest, crying, holding his waist, trying to capture the moment for the loneliness relentlessly to come.

Car engine exploding the night togetherness, we split away from each other, both stood faraway side-to-side, watching the brightness rip our night vision to pieces – pupils minimising.

Door opening, lady, magazine over hair in protection, high heels trotting, closer, closer, taps of rain, tap, tap, tap, close enough to light facial features, tap, tap, tap.

I, in frustration, seized Henry's forearm and encouraged his ear's nearing to my lips.

"Have a nice time" That's all I could muster to whisper.

Time had run out.

"Hello, Takato, how are you?" Suddenly, woman's voice enters the area.

"Yes; I'm fine, thank you, and how are you?" Smiling politely; even through reddened eyes, I simply stayed put.

"Fine, thank you. Henry, we need to leave now if we want to catch this flight"

Drenched Henry nodded and followed his mother down the black path.

"Goodbye, Takato" She spoke finally, the end depressingly near.

Two car doors opening, one closed, then, a march of noises became near, hidden somewhat by the now blanketing rain, warming my skin with sparks of electricity, itching manically. I decided the noises a mirage, and began my descent, homeward bound.

Four shapes, like thick French Fries, dug into my neck and shoulder, spun me around, and captured all my breath away in one simple movement.

Taste of cherry, tongues bouncing, teeth just obstacles, hand through hair, hand on jaw, hand soothing back waist, hand belonging in heart; lips changing directions and shapes, like chameleons, eyes staying open, just to see each other one final time.

All the air being all we have, we became apart, still entwined together.

Struggling to capture the item from my pocket, yet not minding the obstructions in the way, I felt the paper and encouraged it into the increasing space between us.

"I wrote you this letter – it's how I truly feel about us; I wrote it down, because, knowing me, it'd take around a million years to even get the first sentence spoken"

"I could've lived with that" More laughter, blissfully blinding to the dark of the night, and the dark of the moment.

In the closeness a car horn sounded, Henry took the envelope, unlocked our bodies, and looked at me; he began to walk away – I couldn't let it end like this.

I sprung up toward his back, lips to ear once more, almost screaming, though no need, he winced but squeezed – I wished for a force enough for a bruise, for proof it wasn't all a dream.

"I love you. I will always love you"

And just like that, he was gone.

Mind focusing only on that letter; if he'd ever read it, if it'd been smudged by the rain, frozen by the cold, forgotten, left behind; the letter I'd written, the letter which even I didn't quite understand – I'd just let my heart take the reins; it was the only way – my note which read:

'**Voice of a lower pitch than usual, I wish your journey to be a well one. Though tears may never cease, in the pools of my eyes, I wish you never to return – for that would mean you never found what you were looking for. **

**Maybe here, maybe somewhere different, maybe you'll come to forget all our minutes shared on this tree branch of yesterdays; oh, I wish for nothing else than your happiness. **

**You'll see me again, if you wish, just call my name, call my name and I'll appear; even if not in physical mass, but in heart presence, then, one day, we'll meet again. **

**But alas, I wish you well on your departure; I'm trying not to say too much, but words are the only things still harbouring a bridge between your heart and mine. **

**The song you caught me singing that fateful day, that song secretly for you; my heart must've called yours, for how else would we transcend this, that, and the other way so perfectly? **

**As we became closer and nearer, familiar and memorable; you spoke of a departure – with each second seeming like millions, I thought it never here, yet here we are; saying goodbye in this rainy night, of faraway and open, strangers and forgetfulness' **

And just like that, he was gone.

'**Journeys begin and end all the time – it's only a natural process, and I knew it was coming; if anything, I should feel privileged, for all the things we had here, but the tears will never hear that. **

**I'll wait for your call, and come to disregard all else; though a little ignorant, I'll never mind, for one day, you may need to hear my voice, once more. **

**I hope this'll be the last love letter I'll have to write, for then there is no other than you; I won't have to endure onyx eyes disappearing ever more. **

**One final phrase from me, upon all the burning ropes and wood; please, try and forget me, and I'll try to do the same – alright, that was a lie, but I couldn't promise an impossibility; just, leave now, never forget to call my name, even if, by then, you've forgotten all about me. **

**I wish you love until after the end – farewell.'**

And just like that, he was gone.

And just like that, he was again out of reach.

**Out of reach. **

**End of Part Two **

**So, there you have it; I know it's really short compared to the first part, but it was all purely for metaphorical reasons, etc. **

**Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed reading the story, and I'd really love to know what you think about it. :') **

**Should I make yet another sequel or leave it here? Should Henry have stayed? Should Takato have jumped in the car with Henry? Was it perfect to end it the way I did? What did you think of Takato's letter? Was it good, bad, surprising? Did it make you cry? **

**Thanks for reading. :') **

****


End file.
